Kage Mane no Jutsu
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Shikamaru se enfrenta a Temari en los exámenes de Chuunin, pero no está concentrado en el combate. Toda su atención esta puesta en las virtudes de la hermosa kunoichi. Su cuerpo, sus expresivos ojos, y sus carnosos labios que invitaban a besar.


**KAGE MANE NO JUTSU**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**Nota:** Todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro. No me demanden._

* * *

"Maldito Naruto"

Eso fue lo único que pasó por la mente de Nara Shikamaru, mientras estaba tendido de espaldas sobre el suelo del coliseo donde se llevan a cabo los exámenes de Chuunin, todo por cortesía del idiota de Naruto, que le había dado una fuerte palmada en la espalda mandándolo de cabeza a donde estaba ahora. Shikamaru no había terminar de rumiar su mala suerte cuando comenzaron a escucharse los enardecidos reclamos y abucheos de los espectadores, mientras le arrojaban todo lo que tenían a mano.

Bolsas de frituras, papeles, latas de refrescos, cáscaras de bananas, corontas de manzanas, zapatos, libros, una dentadura postiza, y un largo etc, fueron arrojados sobre el joven Shikamaru, que recibía esa lluvia de proyectiles con cara de resignación, sin hacer el menor amago de cubrirse. Solo estaba ahí, tratando de asimilar su mala suerte, y por supuesto, maldiciendo por enésima vez al idiota de Naruto, por ponerlo en esa situación.

"Parece que esperan la pelea de Sasuke y ahora tendrán que ver la pelea de un desconocido, así que todos están diciendo, ¡Que demonios, sal de aquí! ... No tiene sentido pelear cuando nadie espera nada de este combate"

Eso es lo que pensó el joven ninja, cuando la gente dejó de lanzarle cosas, eso si, no dejaban de reclamar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a rendirte también? –- preguntó la chica que estaba de pie un poco más allá, haciendo sonar su gran abanico, golpeándolo en el suelo. Shikamaru movió su cabeza de modo de poder contemplar a la fémina desde su posición.

"¿Otra mujer?" pensó con resignación, mientras escuchaba los abucheos de la gente y los gritos de Naruto, que le reclamaba algo, pero no les prestó atención, sus ojos habían quedado fijos en la kunoichi de pie a unos cuantos metros de él.

La chica en cuestión, que si mal no recordaba respondía al nombre de "Temari", tenía unas agradables facciones, junto con un par de grandes y expresivos ojos. Su cuerpo se notaba bien trabajado y muy bien proporcionada. El traje que llevaba la chica permitía apreciar sus generosas curvas y unos senos, ni grandes, ni pequeños, más bien del tamaño preciso. El traje que vestía era de color blanco, y le sentaba bastante bien. Dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, pudiéndose ver una malla ceñida al cuerpo que llevaba debajo. Tenía un cinto color rojo en la cintura, que usaba para cargar su gran abanico en la espalda, y en la parte baja, el traje terminaba en una minifalda que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver unas lindas piernas. Fuera de eso, la chica llevaba un curioso peinado con cuatro moños, que la hacía ver por demás, interesante.

"Es linda" pensó el joven Shikamaru, sorprendiéndose por pensar en algo así en ese momento.

- Si no vas a atacar, yo lo haré –- dijo la kunoichi de la aldea de la Arena, cansada de esperar, y comenzó a correr hacia el joven ninja cargando su abanico, con no muy buenas intenciones, sea dicho de paso.

"Podrá ser linda, pero es corta de genio" pensó Shikamaru, tomando un par de kunai.

El Jounin que hacía las veces de examinador del encuentro, le hizo notar a la kunoichi que aún no daba la orden de iniciar la pelea. Obviamente a Temari eso no importó en lo más mínimo, ya que igualmente saltó y cargó sobre el joven ninja que aún estaba de espaldas en el suelo del coliseo. Una nube de polvo se levantó cuando el gran abanico de mental golpeó con fuerza su objetivo. Temari estrechó los ojos esperando ver el resultado de su ataque, pero al disiparse el polvo, se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Nara Shikamaru no estaba por ninguna parte, o al menos eso pensó en un inicio, ya que el joven estaba de pie frente a ella a un par de metros de altura, usando como apoyo dos kunai clavados en la pared.

- No me importa si no puedo convertirme en Chuunin, pero un hombre no puede perder contra una mujer... creo que pelearé –- dijo el joven ninja, contemplando a la kunoichi frente a él, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

El comentario no le causó ninguna gracia a Temari, que le lanzó una afilada mirada al joven y atacó con su abanico, creando una fuerte corriente de viento que estremeció todo el lugar, junto con levantar una nueva nube de polvo, que al disiparse dejó ver al par de kunai clavados en la pared, pero ni rastros de Nara Shikamaru. La kunoichi sonrió al ver que su oponente era rápido para esconderse. Plantó su abanico en la tierra y lo abrió, usándolo para cubrirse mientras buscaba con la vista al escurridizo ninja de la Hoja.

Por su parte, oculto tras un árbol, Shikamaru contemplaba a su oponente, una kunoichi de la aldea de la Arena, que parecía estar demasiado entusiasmada con la pelea, cosa que no auguraba nada bueno para él.

"Como hombre no puedo golpear a una mujer; mucho menos a una tan linda, pero tampoco quiero salir lastimado... ¿Por qué soy el único que tiene que pelear con mujeres? Demonios" pensaba con resignación Shikamaru.

El joven ninja miró al cielo como buscando una respuesta a su mala fortuna y quedó momentáneamente fascinado mirando las nubes pasar tranquilamente por el firmamento, tan libres que hasta le provocaban envidia. En cambio él, estaba metido en esa situación solo porque pensó que ser ninja sería entretenido... ¡ah!, si, y por culpa del idiota de Naruto. Como sea, no tenía ánimos de pelear. Devolvió con desgano la vista al campo de batalla, contempló el agujero que cavó Naruto en su pelea y a la linda kunoicho parada unos metros más allá, que esperaba por él, cubierta tras su gran abanico, con una mirada estrecha que le daba un aire bastante sensual.

"¿Sensual? ¿Pero en qué momento esa chica pasó de linda a sensual? ¿Y por qué demonios pienso en esto en un momento así?" se preguntó Shikamaru con algo de consternación.

Unos metros más allá, una ya fastidiaba Temari miraba con no muy buenos ojos al ninja que ahora estaba de pie junto a un árbol con cara de idiota, mientras se preguntaba si estaba subestimándola. Ese solo pensamiento la hizo enfadar. Le enseñaría a respetarla.

- ¡Ninpo Kamaitachi! –- dijo la kunoichi, dando un fuerte movimiento de abanico.

Una nueva corriente de viento salió disparada, pero con mucho más fuerza que la vez anterior, cargada de chakra, para hacer más poderoso el ataque que estremeció el lugar, creando una nueva nube de polvo. Temari estrechó los ojos buscando a su oponente, cuando la vio. Con una rapidez asombrosa, una sombra salió de entre el polvo moviéndose por el suelo directo hacia ella.

Temari apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia atrás para librarse de ser atrapada por la sombra de su oponente, pero la sombra no se detenía, seguía avanzando, y ella tuvo que dar varios saltos hacía atrás hasta que la sombra finalmente dejó de moverse. Había llegado a su límite, y comenzó a retroceder. Al ver esto, Temarí trazó una línea en el suelo con el abanico.

- Ya veo... Kage Mane no Jutsu. He descubierto su naturaleza -– dijo la kunoichi, con una sonrisa de satisfacción –- Parece que hay un límite en que puedes estirar, contraer y transformar tu sombra. No importa cuanto transformes o estires tu sombra, solo puedes estirarla tanto como su área de superficie. ¿No es así?

- Correcto -– respondió Shikamaru con una sonrisa. "No solo es linda; también es inteligente" pensó, mientras observaba como la kunoichi plantaba su gran abanico justo sobre la línea que había trazado en el suelo, calculando la distancia del último ataque.

El joven ninja de la Hoja contempló el cielo otra vez, viendo como las nubes se desplazaban lentamente por el firmamento, luego devolvió la vista a la chica frente a él, que estaba de pie, sujetando su abanico con una mano en una postura relajada, pero lista para pelear; postura que por alguna razón le pareció sensual. Suspiró resignado.

"¿Por qué tengo que pensar algo así, justo ahora?... que problemático"

Shikamaru meneó la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y adoptó su posición de meditación. Había llegado el momento de ponerse serio.

Fue tal vez un minuto o un poco menos, pero ese tiempo pareció una eternidad para Nara Shikamaru, que exigía su cerebro, buscando alguna alternativa para salir bien librado de este combate. Por su mente desfilaron varias posibilidades, algunas de ellas muy ingeniosas, pero fue una la que llamó su atención, no por lo ingeniosa o impredecible, sino más bien, por el resultado de dicha estrategia.

Shikamaru arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? Nada más ver a esa kunoichi de pie frente a él, en la arena del coliseo, su mente había estado totalmente distraída contemplando las virtudes de la chica. Sus ojos la observaron de una forma como nunca antes habían contemplado a una mujer, mientras que su mente analizaba toda esa información visual llegando a la conclusión de que la kunoichi en cuestión era realmente linda... y sensual.

Había quedado encantado con sus grandes y expresivos ojos, esas facciones tan agradables a la vista y ese cuerpo espectacular, tan bien trabajado y formado, con agradables curvas, y un hermoso par de piernas. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? ¿Por qué pensaba en las virtudes de su oponente en vez de idear un plan para derrotarla?... pero él ya tenía un plan. Una idea había surgido en su mente, una loca idea que no tenía nada que ver con el combate en si, era solo un deseo, un loco deseo que había surgido al ver la sonrisa de la kunoichi de la aldea de la Arena; una sonrisa con unos tentadores y carnosos labios que lo llamaban, y despertaban cosas desconocidas para él hasta ahora.

- ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? –- se preguntó a viva voz un consternado Shikamaru, al darse cuenta que lejos de pensar en una estrategia para vencer a su oponente, terminó pensando en una estrategia para...

- Parece que ya estás más motivado para pelear –- dijo Temari con una media sonrisa, abriendo su abanico, trayendo de regreso a Shikamaru a la tierra.

"Linda sonrisa" pensó Shikamaru, antes de regañarse mentalmente por ese último pensamiento.

Temari atacó nuevamente con su abanico, creando una corriente de viento, por lo que Shikamaru debió correr a refugiarse tras un árbol. Pero Temari aún no había terminado. Lanzó un segundo ataque que remeció todo el lugar y que logró que hasta el árbol que usaba Shikamaru para cubrirse, se estremeciera por completo y amenazara con caer.

- Demonios, si no hago algo para detenerla, esta chica va a acabar conmigo, pero lo mejor que tengo es esa loca idea para... aggghhh, demonios. Que problemático –- reclamó Shikamaru, quitándose su chaqueta.

- ¿Cuánto más estarás huyendo? ¡Sal de una vez! –- gritó una fastidiada Temari, agitando nuevamente su abanico, creando una nueva corriente de viento, junto con otro nube de polvo. En eso, un kunai salió de entre el polvo dirigiéndose directo a ella.

Temari saltó a un lado y usó su abanico para detener un segundo kunai, momento en que vio como la sombra de su oponente se acercaba rápidamente. Sonrió. Mientras se quedara tras la línea que había trazado en el suelo todo estaría bien. La sonrisa se borró de su cara al ver que la sombra no se detenía. En el último segundo alcanzó a saltar hacia atrás, librándose por centímetros de ser atrapada por la sombra de su oponente. Le dedicó una estrecha mirada.

- Así que estás dejando pasar el tiempo para que el sol baje y así aumentar la sombra de la muralla, para aumentar el área de superficie de tu sombra. Cuando el sol empieza a bajar, la sombra crece. ¿Verdad? –- dijo Temari, molesta consigo misma por haber estado a punto de caer en la trampa de ese idiota.

Shikmaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

Temari se agachó hasta poner una rodilla en el suelo y contempló con seriedad el rango del último ataque. La sombra de su oponente aún estaba ahí estirada hasta el máximo. Luego de analizarlo unos segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que ese era el máximo al que podía llegar. Levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia a su rival. El la observaba con seriedad.

"Demonios. En la posición en la que está ahora, puedo ver sus muslos y sus... sus... bragas. ¿Acaso me está provocando?" pensó un tenso Shikamaru con un tic en su ojo derecho. Aún así, eso no le impedía disfrutar de la vista que la chica le estaba obsequiando.

- ¡Temari, sobre ti! –- gritó Kankuro, llamando la atención de su hermana.

- ¿Qué es eso? –- se preguntó la kunoichi, contemplando un objeto en el cielo que finalmente pudo identificar como la chaqueta de su oponente, que había sido usada como un paracaídas improvisado. Entonces la chica cayó en cuenta de que había cometido un error.

Bajó la vista en una fracción de segundos, solo para encontrarse con que la chaqueta en el cielo a modo de paracaídas, había creado una nueva sombra que se había formado ante ella, y la sombra de su oponente la estaba usando para aumentar el rango de su ataque.

- ¡Mierda! –- exclamó Temari saltando hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque de la sombra, pero esta no cejaba en su intento de atraparla y la seguía de cerca, por lo que debió retroceder a saltos de un lado a otro tratando de esquivarla en forma desesperada. Finalmente, y de un último salto hacía atrás, se puso a una distancia lo suficientemente segura.

Temari abrió su abanico y lo plantó en tierra tras ella, sujetándolo con una mano, y le dedicó una sonrisa a su oponente, como diciéndole: "Mejor suerte la próxima vez, idiota"

- Así que esquivó ese truco también, ¿eh? –- se dijo Shikamaru –- Nada mal. Esta chica me gusta cada vez más... ¿Eh? ¿Yo dije eso? Aggghhh, que problemático.

Mientras Shikamaru seguía con sus quebraderos de cabeza, la causante de todo eso, analizaba su situación, ajena a todos los conflictos que había despertado en su oponente. Fue así como llegó a la conclusión de que debía terminar con este combate lo antes posible, ya que mientras más tiempo pasara, más bajaría el sol y, por consiguiente, más largas serían las sombras.

Shikamaru debió dejar de lado sus particulares reflexiones sobre la kunoichi de la aldea de la Arena, ya que esta había plantado su abanico abierto ante ella y se había ocultado tras el. Era evidente que estaba preparando el asalto final, por desgracia para ella, no serviría de nada. Con eso en mente, Shikamaru se concentró en el combate e hizo retroceder su sombra.

Al ver que la sombra de su oponente retrocedía, Temari procedió a poner en marcha su plan, y comenzó a formar sellos con las manos.

- Bushin no Jut...

Una sorprendida Temari quedó con su técnica a medio completar, al ser repentinamente inmovilizada. Su cuerpo no respondía. Ni uno solo de sus músculos respondía a sus demandas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso...? No, no podía ser. Estaba segura de que la sombra de ese idiota no la había alcanzado, entonces, ¿cómo?

- El Kage Mane no Jutsu finalmente tuvo éxito –- dijo Shikamaru, con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, dedicándole una mirada a la kunoichi frente a él, que se veía obligada a imitar todos sus movimientos, poniéndose a descubierto cuando él dio un paso al costado.

El joven ninja de la Hoja podía ver la cara de consternación de la chica. Ella aún no podía creer que había sido atrapada. Sonrió con un repentino sentimiento de ternura hacia a la chica, que estaba totalmente indefensa ante él.

- Te mostraré lo que hay detrás de ti –- dijo Shikamaru, volteando su cabeza hacía atrás, para que la chica imitara el movimiento y viera la fría y triste realidad.

Los ojos de Temari casi salen de sus orbitas al ver un agujero detrás de ella, y como de ese agujero salía una sombra que se conectaba con la de ella. "Ese agujero es..." pensó la chica sin poder creerlo aún.

-Ahora lo ves –- señaló Shikamaru –- Ese agujero es el que cavó Naruto y por el que luego salió. Por eso está conectado con el agujero frente a ti.

- ¿Usaste la sombra dentro del agujero para... ? –- dijo Temari, sin poder terminar la frase, totalmente molesta consigo misma por descuidarse de esa forma.

- Correcto –- respondió Shikamau, mirando con seriedad a la chica, considerando lo que haría a continuación.

En ese momento, Temari fue realmente conciente de lo que había pasado. Finalmente comprendió que todo había sido un juego. El, ese ninja de la Hoja con cara de idiota había jugado con ella desde el principio, preparando todo para atraparla por la espalda. El ataque con la chaqueta a modo de paracaídas, solo había sido el último de una serie de movimientos. Temari le dedicó una mirada al ninja frente a ella, y tuvo que reconocer que había sido injusta al considerarlo un "idiota". El le había demostrado cuan equivocada estaba. En ese momento Shikamaru comenzó a avanzar, por lo que Temari debió hacer lo mismo.

Ambos contendientes caminaron acercándose más y más al otro. Shikamaru con rostro serio, y Temari, con los dientes apretados, luchando por recobrar el control de su cuerpo, pero era inútil. Su cuerpo no respondía. Fue así como ambos contendientes quedaron de pie frente a frente, a solo centímetros uno del otro, observándose fijamente a los ojos.

La mente de Shikamaru era una maraña de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba la razón, que le decía que se detuviera, que esto estaba mal, pero aún así había usado esa estrategia que surgió con la única finalidad de dejar a esa kunoichi enteramente a su merced. Definitivamente su madre lo reñiría cuando se enterara de esto, fuera de lo que dirían sus amigos, su padre y Asuma... bien, tal vez Asuma y su padre lo apoyarían. El punto es que lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento estaba mal, pero...

Definitivamente, la razón le decía que se detuviera, pero como hacerlo ahora que tenía a esa hermosa chica frente a él. Desde que comenzó el combate que su mente había estado más preocupada de apreciar las virtudes de la kunoichi. Sus expresivos ojos, su rostro de diosa, ese cuerpo que de solo verlo hacía que un fuego comenzara a arder dentro de él, y esos labios carnosos que lo invitaban a...

Nara Shikamaru, un joven ninja que desde su más tierna infancia había transitado por el sendero de la lógica y la razón, por primera vez en su vida sentía que no tenía el control, y todo por culpa de una hermosa kunoichi de la aldea de la Arena que estaba de pie ante él, expectante por saber cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

- ¡Que problemático! –- exclamó Shikamaru, antes de mirar fijamente a la kunoichi frente a él, entonces... la estrechó en sus brazos, y la besó.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el coliseo de Konoha, ya que todos quedaron atónitos con lo que estaban viendo. Ahí abajo, en la arena del coliseo, Nara Shikamaru, el ninja de la Hoja, había usado su Kage Mane no Jutsu, para besar a la kunoichi que había sido su oponente, en lugar de derrotarla, como todos hubieran esperando.

Ambos Kages, que estaban en lo alto contemplando el combate, miraban impactados la escena sin poder créelo, ni saber que decir. Asuma y Kurenai, que habían estado todo el rato comentando la pelea, quedaron de piedra al ver lo que hacía Shikamaru. Ino estaba con la boca colgando y los ojos desorbitados, Chouji en estado catatónico, y los hermanos de Temari mirando al ninja de la Hoja con la palabra "Te mataré" grabada en los ojos. Hasta al Jounin examinador se le cayó de los labios esa aguja de metal que siempre estaba mordiendo, de la sola impresión.

Abajo, en la arena del coliseo, Shikamaru disfrutaba la sensación de tener a esa hermosa kunoichi entre sus brazos, y de como ella le devolvía el abrazo con la misma intensidad, producto del Kage Mane no Jutsu. Finalmente había reclamado esos labios carnosos que lo habían cautivado, y degustaba de ellos con fervor, embriagándose con el dulce sabor de la boca de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

Por su parte, una sorprendida Temari apenas creía lo que estaba pasando. En un primer momento pensó que estaba alucinando, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todo era verdad. Ese sujeto había usando su Kage Mane no Jutsu para inmovilizarla y, luego, aprovecharse de ella.

Temari luchó con todas sus fuerzas por recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero este seguía negándose a obedecer sus órdenes. Nada podía hacer por evitar el beso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de bloquear sus emociones hasta que todo pasara, pero le fue imposible. Con algo de sorpresa fue consciente de que en algún momento el beso ya no le resultaba tan desagradable, de hecho, era cada vez más agradable, tanto que...

La kunoichi no pudo evitar un gemido, cuando su lengua entró en contacto con la lengua de su oponente y se trabaron en un fiero combate, masajeándose, buscando irrumpir en la boca del otro, embriagados por las sensaciones que les entregaba ese beso, pero finalmente la falta de oxígeno los obligó a dar por terminada la caricia.

Se separaron con un sonido húmedo, quedando sus bocas unidas momentáneamente por un hilillo de saliva. Temari dio un suspiro mientras recuperaba el aliento, para luego abrir los ojos y contemplar al ninja frente a ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Tú - dijo la chica, dedicándole una mirada estrecha - ¿Cómo te atreves...? –- le preguntó entre jadeos, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Perdón... no lo pude evitarlo –- respondió Shikamaru, también entre jadeos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La pareja se observó a los ojos por unos segundos, y de un momento a otro se fundieron en un nuevo beso, mientras se estrechaban en un fuerte abrazo. Al ver esto, el coliseo prácticamente se vino abajo al estallar en vítores y aplausos por parte de todos los presentes.

- Oigan... ¿Y qué pasó con el combate? –- preguntó el Jounin examinador, mirando con algo de envidia a su colega ninja, fundido en un profundo beso con esa hermosa kunoichi.

La pareja estaba ajena a todo. Estaban entregados por entero al beso, explorando mutuamente sus bocas, entrelazando sus lenguas, sorbiendo el aliento del otro, embriagándose en las sensaciones que experimentaban. Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo duró ese segundo beso, pero les parecieron horas. Finalmente la falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse con un nuevo sonido húmedo y un suspiro de contento. Se miraron a los ojos sonrojados, recuperando el aliento.

- Yo... nunca te voy a perdonar que usaras tu técnica para forzarme a esto –- dijo Temari, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Bien... puede que haya sido así en un inicio, pero el Kage Mane no Jutsu se canceló hace rato –- respondió un igualmente sonrojado Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué? -– fue todo lo que pudo responder una sorprendida Temari.

- Es verdad. El Kage Mane no Jutsu se canceló poco después de que comenzaron a besarse por primera vez –- afirmó el Jounin examinador, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

El sonrojo de Temari se acentuó aún más al percatarse de que en verdad podía moverse, y de que tenía abrazado al ninja frente a ella por el cuello, mientras que él la sujetaba por la cintura. Estaba más que claro que no estaba imitando sus movimientos. Entonces, eso quería decir que ella...

En ese momento Shukamaru dio un suspiro que se podría catalogar como de satisfacción y se separó de la kunoichi, retirando gentilmente los brazos de esta desde su cuello. Entonces le dedicó una mirada a la chica antes de hablar.

- Yo perdí. Me rindo –- anunció, ante las exclamaciones de asombro de todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Te rindes? –- preguntó una sorprendida Temari, tomada fuera de guardia por esa declaración.

- He pensando en al menos unas 200 jugadas para terminar este combate, pero es demasiado problemático hacer más. Con ese beso que compartimos me doy por satisfecho - respondió Shikamaru con una sonrisa sincera - Para mi, ese beso es mejor premio que convertirse en Chuunin.

El sonrojo de Temari subió un grado más ante las palabras de Shikamaru.

- Ganadora, Temari –- declaró el Juunin examinador, dando por terminado el encuentro más extraño que le había tocado presenciar en su vida.

Una sorprendida Temari observó como el ninja de la coleta se retiraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Shikamaru se alejaba de Temari sin poder apartar la sonrisa de su cara. Nunca creyó que dejarse llevar de esa forma resultaría en algo tan placentero. Aún podía sentir el calor de los labios de la kunoichi, el sabor de sus besos. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. En ese momento recordó que la chica parecía ser la hermana de esos otro dos ninjas de la Arena, y uno de ellos era... ¡Gaara!, el loco maniático que cargaba una vasija de arena.

"Tal vez no fue tan buena idea besarla después de todo" se dijo con algo de preocupación el joven maestro de sombras, mientras se retiraba de la arena del coliseo.

Atrás, aún en la arena del coliseo, Temari seguía sin creer que ese ninja se hubiera rendido, declarándose perdedor. La verdad es que la perdedora ahí había sido ella. Se había dejado atrapar por esa técnica de sombras, y luego, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, entregándose a un beso, robado en un inicio, que finalmente se transformó en un beso compartido y disfrutado por ambos. ¿Dónde había quedado todo su entrenamiento emocional? Ciertamente no fue de mucha ayuda en este momento. Pero debía darle crédito al ninja de la Hoja. Su forma de besar era increíble.

Una sonrojada Temari esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, hasta que se percató que ninguno de sus hermanos estaban en el palco reservado a los ninjas que deberían participar en el examen de Chuunin. Eso solo quería decir una cosa, que habían ido a esperar a ese idiota maestro de sombras para matarlo. Por un momento consideró dejarlos, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, decidió ir a detenerlos. No quería que por culpa de eso se estropeara el plan de invasión, además, aún tenía que arreglar cuentas con ese ninja roba besos. Con ello en mente, Temari corrió a evitar que sus hermanos se acriminaran.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Cuando vi por primera vez el capítulo 64 de Naruto, en el que está basado este fic, me quedé con gusto a poco. No pude sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que Shikamaru pudo dar mucho más en el combate. Dándole vueltas a eso en mi cabeza, surgió esta idea de Shikamaru besando a Temari, usando su Kage Mane no Jutsu.

La verdad esos dos siempre me han gustado como pareja y espero que al final, el Sr. Kishimoto se digne a dejarlos juntos. Creo que habremos muchos contentos con ese final para estos dos personajes. Cada uno le aporta al otro lo que le falta y juntos se complementan muy bien. Bueno, esa es mi humilde opinión.

-Kage Mane no Jutsu: Técnica de la Sombra Imitadora.

-Ninpo Kamaitachi: Remolino Cortante.

Nos leemos.


End file.
